What makes a pirate
by terry nightstalker
Summary: Rowan is someone with no history. For the last five years of her life she has posed as someone else. When a series of incidents finally set her free, all she wants is a life of her own...
1. a short snippet (it gets better)

**Here we go, my very first try at this. Please comment. I WANT the complaints, although the compliments are always nice, how do you get better otherwise, ne?**

The soft sigh of the wind woke me from my slumber. A sigh escaped my lips. I had been dreaming something wonderful, although I couldn't remember what it was about. I could hear the wish wash of water not too far away. It made me drowsy again and I decided that reality could wait a while.

This time it was something cool brushing my toes that ripped me from the dream. I jerked my feet away, and ended up with a load of sand in my face. Wait a minute. Sand? I jerked upright and opened my eyes. I was sitting on a beach. The ocean stretched out in front of me. How did I end up here? Where is here? I looked around. And got my answer. I was stuck in the smallest island imaginable. The thing couldn't have been bigger than your average tennis court. A solitary tree stood proud near the center of the … outcropping. I refused to call this little bit of dry sand an island. All around me I could only see blue: Blue Sea, blue sky, yellow sand, and the green tree. I looked down at myself and shrieked. My clothes were complete tatters. On instinct I hid myself behind me legs and peered around, then I gave a little nervous laugh.

"There's no one around for miles, silly." I grinned nervously. Then I realized I was talking to myself. God, you really were your own worst company. Calm now, I had a closer look at myself. My shirt was a graying tank top with a light blue flower pattern. It had a big cut across my stomach and the left strap had snapped. Pulling it off, I realized most of the back was gone, instead an irreparable mess of threads hung from my shoulders. Underneath I wore a bra that had miraculously stayed pretty much intact, although the left strap was being held together by a knot. A pair of white high heels was clasped to my feet. They looked pretty high quality. I took them off, wondering if they would still be sellable. They were in remarkably good shape, although the saltwater hadn't really done the leather any good. I decided I'd have to repaint them before selling. God this was pointless. I was stuck on an Isla... Outcrop in the middle of nowhere, money didn't matter here.

I continued my inspection of my belongings. On my legs I had a pair of leggings. They were scrap. You wouldn't even be able to make bandages out of them anymore. I pulled them off and put them next to my shirt. Wasn't sure if I was gonna put that on again either. I stretched and stood up. I was now pretty much down to underclothes. The only thing still on me was a skirt made of some tough material, something blue. It had pockets on the front and back. They were empty. God the thing was really uncomfortable. Glancing around one more time I unbuckled my belt and slipped it off. Then I set it on the measly pile of rags behind me, being careful not to damage the shoes any further. Stretching the kinks out of my back, I looked at the aquamarine water. Suddenly, I was dying for a swim.


	2. the rest of chapter 1: On Outcrop Island

The sun was low over the horizon by the time I came back to shore. It colored the cloudless sky a dreamy orange. I sighed and lay down on the still hot sand, intending the sinking sun to dry me off.

"Ouch!" there was something hard under my shoulder blade I sat back up and dug around a bit until I found the perpetrator. An old round box about the size of my hand lay in the sand. R.I.P was carved on the lid. Rest in peace. Curious, I tried opening the thing, but the lid stuck fast. I'd have to eat at least one decent meal before I'd be able to pull the lid off that thing. Again I wondered if it would be worth anything in the shops, then caught myself. I was stuck on this bit of land after all. Money was worthless. Checking for hard objects first this time, I lay back down on the beach, under the treeling and wondered how long it would take a ship to come by. As the first stars showed their light to the world, I fell asleep.

I'm a grouch in the morning, and waking up in the middle of nowhere with saltwater pouring down my nose doesn't help at all. I sat upright muttering a string of curses between my coughing fits. The sun still hadn't gone up, but the tide had. After I'd cleared the last of the sea water from my lungs, I stood up, only to crash straight back down again. Damn, apparently I was way more dehydrated than I thought. I picked up my clothes and scrambled up the tree somehow. Not to clear about that part. Hopefully the tide wasn't too strong in this part of the world. Gloomily I stared east, waiting for the sun to show its face. I closed my eyes and tried remembering why I was in this shit.

_A while ago, somewhere else, a new POV:_

_I was lying on my king size bed, in pajamas with a book in my hands, when my dear nanny burst into the room. _

_"Gal, ye fathuh wants ta see ya 'ees got visatuhs, c'mon an get dressed, 'cay?" I groaned and put down the book, stood up and opened my wardrobe pulled out a dress at random and put it on. The moment it was over my head, Helga, the nanny, gripped the laces and _pulled_. I choked and stood there gasping for air as she firmly tied them together. Then she attacked my hair, ignoring the yelps of pain that erupted out of my mouth every time her brush hit a snarl. God, I love her but sometimes she's a real witch. Finally declared presentable I stumbled, half dead, out of my room and started dragging myself towards my father's study. I finally arrived at his heavy oak door and knocked. _

_"Come in, daughter." my father's deep baritone called through the door. Carefully, so the dress wouldn't rip, I opened the door and stepped inside the others had already arrived. _

_"My dear, this is an old friend of mine, Iroshino Bartholomew Kanto. He runs a gunpowder factory chain in the south blue. Sir, this is Veronica, she is the youngest daughter of my first wife." I looked at the man. He had graying dark blond hair, which was plastered to his head. His stomach was covered by a 'protective layer' of fat, but his strong arms spoke of an incredible body as a youth. I curtsied._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Iroshino." The formality spilt out automatically. I was used to it._

_"Entirely mine" he replied, then turned to Father and started talking business. I glanced at Sam, my older brother. He saw my look and flashed me a reassuring look. Somehow, it didn't help._

The twig I was dozing on gave, and I landed on the now wet sand. The sun had risen a long time ago and I was feeling hungry. I looked at my stuff and fished out the box. Maybe there was some food in it, I thought, conveniently forgetting that I couldn't open the damned thing. A bird flew by as I sat there wrestling with that box. I gave up around noon. I lay in the sand, hand over my face to keep the sun from my eyes.

I must've dozed off cause when I open my eyes again, there's a gun pointing at my head. A freaking gun. I blinked and decided I was hallucinating. A very convincing one, but never the less, a hallucination caused by-

"Oi, who are you?" the _hallucinated_ man behind the _hallucinated_ gun said.

…caused by dehydration. Not drinking enough. I must be near my limit anyway. No wonder.

A ship came into view. It sported a symbol I'd recognize anywhere. A blue seagull. Marines. The government. My imagination was apparently even crazier than I thought.

The man wasn't happy. He asked a second time.

"Not telling…." Hey it was my hallucination, so I could mess all I want, right?

"Where are your clothes?" I looked down at myself. I hadn't bothered to put on the skirt and the shirt was done for anyway… I shrieked. I mean, a man found me lying on a beach in ripped up panties. What would you have done? Hallucination notwithstanding, I was respectable girl!

"Oi, someone bring a blanket out here please! This lass needs something to cover her!" O.K… not really my style. I was starting to doubt my hallucination hypothesis. A man arrived carrying a horse blanket. He wrapped me into it and flung me over his shoulder. I felt a stupid grin distort my features. I was now completely sure this wasn't an illusion. I had never felt a horsehair blanket before.


	3. The Price of Food

**My OC's always waking up in strange places...**

* * *

I hate waking up somewhere unknown. It may comes from the life I've led so far, but I think everyone would be pissed at seeing the bars of a cage first thing in the morning. I'd only been traveling for two weeks so far, but I was beginning to regret ever having left Freisa. My arms shook as I lifted myself off the ground. I only dimly noticed i was wearing my ripped up clothes again. The blood was pounding in my ears. Briefly, I tried putting the lid on my anger, but it was like containing an atomic explosion in a shoebox. My sight went red and a feral scream ripped out of my throat. I gripped the two bars of the prison and pulled. They came out of the floor. Suddenly, I was afraid. This had never happened to me before, that uncontrollable fury was completely new. Whimpering, I sat on the wood floor and hugged my legs. The shaking was lessening and I was starting to feel in control again.

Despair squeezed my soul. Only two weeks of the east blue, the most harmless of all seas, had left me a wreck. How the hell was I meant to ever survive another?

"Um.. Are you alright?"

A voice called from the shadows. I stifled a scream, heart pounding, and looked for the owner of the voice.

"Do you need a doctor?" a child of about 9 years stepped out from behind the stairs

"Are you alright?" she repeated. I nodded.

"I'm Sash. Tomorrow is my birthday" She stated, proudly sticking out her chest.

"I'm Rowan." My voice was still shaking.

"Do you have a present for me?" She asked, all innocent. She was so adorable.

"How old will you be tomorrow, then?"

"Eight! Daddy says that when I'm eight i will be all grown up so he will give me my very own boat!"

I chuckled. talking to her had cheered me up to no end.

"Um say, Sash, how long was I asleep?"

"A week. I wanted to give you an operation or something but the others wouldn't let me." A small pout appeared on her face. Suddenly she lifted her eyes off the floor and stared at me.

"Why didn't you use the door to get out?"

"Huh?"

"The door of the cage?" I walked to the cage and realized Sash was right. The thing was unlocked.

Now I felt stupid.

"No reason.." I turned around again, but Sash had vanished. Instead a man around my age stood there on the steps. He wore the marine uniform.

"Was that you?" he asked, motioning to the bars of the cage. i turned beet red.

"Yeah. Sorry." i warily looked up at him, feeling uneasy.

"Oh. Don't matter."I gaped at him.

"I'm Gideon"

"I'm Rowan." Shit. I mentally hit myself. Just because he seemed nice didn't I could trust him. I should have used an alias. Then I realized I'd given Sash my real name anyway. Oh, well. i couldn't change that now. My stomach growled.

"Hungry?" he asked "There's food on deck, If you need some" I nodded and followed him above sea level.

The ship was called the bloody mary. It had two masts and a seahorse figure-head. Gid, as I had nicknamed him, told me the captain had to bay over 2 million belli worth of bribes before they let him make the figurehead. He led me to a small tent on the aft, where marines were sitting on long benches, gnawing at jerky. Gid left me in a corner, and said he would see if he could get something for me to eat.

Looking around, I saw the man who'd found me on that island sitting on a barrel, slightly away from his fellow sailors. I walked up to him, deciding that I had to say thank you.

I poked his shoulder.

"Hello, thanks for the save."

Grunt.

"What's your name?"

"Dustan"

"Cool, I'm Ro"

Another grunt. This guy has the vocabulary of a pig.

I walked back to my corner, where Gid found me.

"Here, some food." he handed me a chunk of stale bread.

"sorry, I couldn't find anything else." I didn't care. I hadn't eaten anything for over a week. if Gid had arrived with a sea slug, I wouldn't have bat a lash. The food was quickly inhaled and i started to wonder where I was. I fantasized about being in the new world, or another blue, but the familiar screech of a seagull pretty much shattered all dreams.

"Gid, where is this boat at the moment?"

"I'm not sure.. we should soon hit at an island though. We'll drop you off there."

I said nothing.

"The captain ought to know. ask him. I need to get to work." with that he walked off.

sighing I put my head on my hands, only to jump when they hit something wet and slimy. carefully I pulled the disgusting thing off my head, hoping, praying that it wasn't what i thought it was. I peered at the green stuff in my hands. Seaweed. I yelped and flung it overboard, shivers running down my spine. Uh, slimy, stinking stuff. On my head.

A loud cheer interrupted my panicky thoughts. I walked over to where the sailors were gathering at the railing, and looked at was causing the commotion. In the water in front of us was a ship. it had three floors worth of indoor space over the water level. The fin was, well a giant finn, like that of a fish, and the figurehead was - you guessed it, a fish-head. The ship had two sails, striped orange - white, and the words 'Baratie' were written in blue on the second flood wall.

"The floating restaurant, finally we'll be able to eat fresh food!" The men were going crazy, laughing and joking. A few decided to start a wave of hands. I was about to join in the fun when the smell hit me. Breathing that heavenly scent, I climbed the railing. Gid saw me.

"Hey what are you doing?" he shouted. I only smiled and jumped into the sea.

The Baratie is known for it's excellent cooks. The smells coming of that ship are really good for a normal nose, but I was starving, hadn't eaten anything the past week (the bead doesn't count). The only thought in my head was: Food!

By the time I had pulled myself onto the Baratie, my head was slightly clearer. the first thing i realized was that no matter how hungry I was, I had no money. No money means no food. I sat down, being tortured by the scent of tiramisu, trying to think of a way to make money very quickly. Nothing came to mind. That damn smell made it almost impossible to concentrate.

I stood up and started walking around, trying to clear my head. I found a small door in the side of the and with the smell of food in my nose, I opened it and went inside. I arrived in a dimly lit hallway, with doors on eitherside. I picked one at random, opened it and groaned - my blasted nose had led me directly to the Baratie's food storage. I was closing the door again, when I noticed a pot standing forlorn in the corner. I looked inside to find leftover potato soup. It was still warm. Oh, they wouldn't mind too much if it's only leftovers, would they, I thought, while my hand had already grabbed some bread (where did that come from), dunked it in the soup and brought it to my mouth. It tasted delicious. I continued eating untill the entire soup was gone, aswell as most of the bread. Suddenly too tired to stand up, l curled up in a corner. "I'm a real glutton" I mumbled before sleep claimed me, again.

A kick in the gut woke me not that much later. I doubled over, gasping, and crashed into one of the cupboards on either side of me. It rained jars of food. My attacker was a gorilla in an apron. The man had blue hair and a very angry look on his face.

"What are you doing in the larder!" he growled. he looked around and noticed the empty pot rolling around the floor.

"You ate that soup and the bread's almost gone too. Can you pay?" I looked up at him.

"You can't can you? a beggar like you.." He called me a beggar? I must seem even worse off than I'd imagined.

"Sorry." I didn't know what to say. I really should have listened to my common sense and kept my hands away from the food...

"Patty, get back to work." A voice called along the hallway.

"Owner, I found someone stealing from our larder." I could hear footsteps approaching. I needed a plan, and fast. A head poked through the door.

"Who are you?" an elderly man with blond hair stood in front of me. He had braided his at least foot long moustache and it stuck out horizontally. his expression bode no lies.

"Rowan." I said. He frowned

"I'm sorry I ate the food, I can't pay but I'm willing to work it off." i started blabbering. The man frowned even more. Then he sighed.

"You will have to work for 1 month" I nodded. he turned to patty, the gorilla. I noticed the monkey had heart tattoos on his arm.

"Lead her to the bathroom and so she can clean up. Give her a uniform, or if nothing fits, one of Sanji's shirts." he grumbled but took my arm and dragged me up a set of stairs and in front of a door.

"In here" he said. I thanked him and slipped inside.

The bathroom was spacious, if simple. One wall was reserved to showers, the other to wash basins and the cooks' stuff. The door had a lock which I quickly closed. I didn't want anyone running in on me. A look in the mirror told my I really needed a wash. My hair had a slight green tinge to it and my skin looked all chalky because of the amount of salt that had dried on me. I looked around until I found a bottle of unscented shampoo, and got into the shower.

I took three washes to clear all the grime from my hair, especially the - shudder - seaweed. When I was done with brushing and drying, I looked into the mirror again. My hair was back to its dark red-black colour and my eyes gleamed a satisfied silver. I rubbed the scar on my under my collarbone, where a bullet had shot straight through my shoulder-blade and out the other side. It was faint and over ten years old, one of the few things that help people keep me and veronica apart. Someone knocked on the door.

"Brat, I've got some clothes for you." It was Patty. I unlocked the door and opened it a crack, enough for him to be able to pass the clothes to me.

"Give back what doesn't fit, the rest's yours." he yelled while walking away. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before looking at the bundle in my hands. It was mainly white double-breasted sailor tops with white pants, but there was a light blue shirt in the mix. I tried it all on. In the end, none of the pants fit me even remotely, all being either too long or too broad. One sailor top worked, sort of, but it had a wine stain so it was out of the question. In the end I put my old clothes on again, using the light blue shirt to hide the shredded back of my tank top. I really needed new clothes.

I opened the door, clothes in hand, to find Patty leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

"Here" I gave him the clothes and marched off. For some reason, seeing him there, outside the bathroom, had freaked me out. I was starting to hyperventilate. Shit, Shit, Shit. I ran across the corridor and into a random room, trying to calm down. I felt an incredible urge to just run away, hide from the world. Another new feeling for me. A knock on the door ripped me from my thoughts. Patty.

"Lady, the owner wants you." I snickered. Beggar to brat to lady, what would he call me next, princess? I took a deep breath and opened the door. Patty led me to the kitchen where the man with the crazy moustache was. There were many other cooks around, and all seemed surprised when I came through the door.

"You will work as waitress on the Baratie for a month." he said and gave me an apron.

"Get started" I pulled it on and picked up a dish. A little paper slip told me it was for table five. I walked into the busy restaurant and scanned the place for table five. I found it and then returned for more dishes to hand out. it was hard work and by the end of the day my fingers had blisters and my feet hurt. Zeff, the owner, gave me the key to one of the few guest rooms of the Baratie.

It was dark by the time my work was done, the restaurant still hadn't closed and I felt slightly guilty for leaving the cooks to fend for themselves, but Zeff had ordered me to bed after I almost spilled some bordeaux onto a customer.

The hallways were really quiet. I found the gloom oddly calming; muscles relaxing I hadn't even known were tense. Then I realized I wasn't as alone as I thought. In front of me, hidden behind the shadow of a door, I noticed a person. A man. He was smoking a cigarette.

* * *

**Who could it be?**


	4. Curly Eyebrows and a Friend in Need

**Here we go, I'm still not sure if this is right...**

* * *

It was dark by the time I'd finished working. The restaurant still hadn't closed and I felt slightly guilty for leaving the cooks to fend for themselves, but Zeff had ordered me to bed after I almost spilled some bordeaux onto a customer.

The hallways were really quiet. I found the gloom oddly calming; muscles relaxing I hadn't even known were tense. Then I realized I wasn't as alone as I thought. In front of me, hidden behind the shadow of a door, I noticed a person. A man. He was smoking a cigarette. I tried tiptoeing by, hoping that he wouldn't notice me, but things never went my way.

"Hey, this corridor is reserved to staff. The restaurant's the other direction." He pulled at his cigarette and looked down at me.

"Or are you…" suddenly he stopped talking, and his face drastically changed. A goofy smile replaced the serious one and I swear to god his eyes turned into hearts. He clasped his hands to his heart and started flirting.

"my dear, any such restrictions of course do not concern you. A woman of such beauty needs no cage." He moved forward to kiss my hand, but I pulled back. Dread filled every fiber of my being.

"Mademoiselle, let me present you with the very best of food." I squeaked and started backing up. He started moving towards me, eyes closed. My sight was going black and my head felt all woolly. In a panic, I smashed my fist towards his face, before my knees hit the floor and darkness claimed me.

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes, but for some reason I nothing would come into focus.

"ogdejj, gjksjgd jkjk." Someone said. I couldn't understand a thing, but the voice sounded relieved.

"hiuha mkd finger m ia holed uh" he put his hand in front of my face. It was the man I'd met in the hallway. By now my sight had cleared enough that I could see that he was holding up two fingers. I quickly surmised he was trying to find out if I could see. I tried saying something, but apparently my voice had decided to go on a holiday. So instead I lifted up my hand and pointed two fingers at him. My hand weighed about a ton, but I managed.

"So you can hear and see me. But you can't talk." I tried telling him that I would be okay in a while.

"be he wi." Well, at least I could produce sounds. I tried sitting up, but that made the blood rush out of my head and I fell down again.

"Don't move. Just stay down there for a bit." The guy swiped his blond hair out of his face, revealing his eyebrows. They were asymmetrical. And had crazy swirls. I giggled. He looked at me confusedly.

"Sorry. Eyebrows." I choked, and then I realized that I could talk again. Slowly I tried to sit up. The world darkened for a second, but then things stabilized again.

"Are you o.k. again?" I nodded.

"Sorry about that. I sort of had a panic attack. I'm fine now." He relaxed, leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette.

"Anyway, what were you doing here? And why are you wearing my shirt?" his shirt? So he worked here. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'm Rowan, the new waitress."

"I am delighted to meet you, my name is Sanji." He bowed with a smirk. I wondered if he was going to do that again, and slowly stepped back. He must've seen the panic in my eyes, because he straightened and became serious again.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked

"I have to work a month to pay off the money I owe Zeff. After that, who knows?"

"A month with a lady..." he sighed. I smiled. When he started going all gooey, it still sent shivers down my spine, but he seemed harmless.

"Goodnight, my dear." He walked off. I got to my room without further incident, where I threw myself on the bed and went out like a light.

A knock on the door woke me up the next morning.

"Rowan-san, I have breakfast for you!" Sanji called through the door.

"I'm coming!" I answered, feeling more than just a little happy. I finally had a job I liked. Granted, it was hard, and my legs were still aching from yesterday, but the incredible feeling of freedom more than made up for it. Here I was Rowan, a waitress. Until the hounds chasing me closed in, I was going to enjoy every day of work.

I skipped out of the room, and took my plate off Sanji.

"Thanks." I mumbled, before wolfing down the food. That was something else I loved about this job. There was free food of the very best kind. (Well, I still have to work for it, but who cares?)

We walked to the kitchen, me trying to ignore the goofy look on Sanji's face, where Zeff told everyone that a passenger ship full of high-class citizens would dock today. We had to provide the desserts for their party that evening while the guests ate lunch. That meant the cooks had a lot to do before the restaurant opened that day. My day, however, would only start when the first guests arrive. I decided to have a look at the ships still moored to the restaurant. Maybe I would be able to find someone I could buy clothes off. The "Baratie" has a series of poles jutting out of the railing. Here boats can attach themselves, so the sailors can leave to eat. At the moment only three of the around twenty ports were occupied. One was a small fishing boat, one a pirate ship with an unknown flag, and the last was the "bloody Mary 2" a small rowing boat. Wondering what it was doing here, as the restaurant was still closed, I stepped into it.

The boat was packed with blankets and food, and I saw Sash sleeping on a pile of maps. She still looked completely adorable. A note lay propped up on a box behind the kid. It was addressed to me. I took it and read it.

_Dear Rowan,_

_If you read are reading this it means you weren't thrown overboard for trying to steal food from the fighting cooks. We left Sash here with this life-boat so that you can find us again. The map leads to where we are currently at anchor._

_Many regards, Gid and the crew of the bloody Mary._

I smiled, and stepped off the boat again, making sure I didn't wake Sash. I took the note with me though. Patty stuck his head through a window and called me inside to clean dishes. My day of work began.

The sea around the restaurant was crowded by the time we opened doors. A big mixture of marines, pirates, fishers, sightseers and sailors poured in through the double doors. Me and the cooks led them to their respective tables and took their orders. Things went smoothly, although some people wondered aloud who I was and how long I was going to last. The third pair I led to a table asked me if I knew what I was letting myself into, working here. I replied that until now I had found things more than satisfactory, and that if they meant if I thought I could handle the brawls (the Baratie is known for its fighting cooks after all) then I didn't know as I hadn't seen one before. I returned to the kitchen to receive the first finished dishes, and returned to the dining hall. The food was for table twenty one. I walked up to it and deposited the food in front of the customer.

"Hey, I really didn't expect to see you working here. How come you aren't rotting somewhere on the seafloor" The customer said. I looked at him properly. It was Gideon.

"Gid! I thought that the bloody mary left along time ago." I was completely surprised to see him. In the letter they had left for me it sounded like they were waiting somewhere, itching to be off.

"When we are so close to a world class restaurant, it would be a crime not to eat there." I grinned at him.

"And, do you like it so far?" He just nodded.

"Girl, get to work!" Patty called out of the kitchen. I excused myself and continued taking orders and handing out plates. When the crowd of Diners had thinned sufficiently, I went off to talk to Gid. I found him in the little rowing boat together with Sash.

"Rowan!" The kid said, bashing into me. "You're alive!" She hugged me sobbing, and I glared at Gideon.

"Just what crap did you feed her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We all thought you were done for when you boarded the Baratie."

"And why, may I ask?" He stared at the floor.

"Well, you were hungry, they had food..." I stared at him. Behind him a big ship docked. It was probably the passenger ship Zeff was talking about. Something tugged at my skirt.

"Rowan, I'm eight now and this is my boat." Sash said, pointing at the boat we were standing on.

"It is?" I said "It's brilliant." She grinned at me.

"But I need to get back to work. I've got a debt to pay off." Gideon burst out laughing.

"debt.. so you did eat..." He doubled up.

"Rowan, aren't you coming with us?" Sash asked, the kid had really grown on me.

"Sorry Sash, I can't. I need to stay here for at least a month. Don't worry, It's not like I'll disappear. We'll see each other again" Sash nodded and I turned around to go when Gid called me back.

"You left this on the ship." He handed me the RIP box. I nodded in thanks and went back to work.

I was carrying a tray of soufflées to the passenger ship when I overheard a conversation between two guests.

"I am worried about her, though. Her health does not seem to be improving." A woman said. She sounded familiar for some reason.

"Do you have any knowledge about her betrothal?" Another familiar voice. Who were these people?

"Apparently she is still unpromised, although she has received many pleas for marriage."

"A very unwise decision. As it is, who would the inheritance fall to should she pass away?" this was another woman with a nasal voice. I was sure I'd never heard her before.

"Don't you have any shame? The poor child, her parents pass away, she herself spends most of her days on a bed, yet you plan as if her death were unavoidable." This was the first woman.

"We know, however the was she is acting is highly irresponsible. It is about time Miss Kaya chose a suitor." I froze. Miss Kaya? That lady didn't just say Kaya was dying, did she?

I leaned in to hear more, but the group had already moved on to another subject. Deep in thought, I moved on to the hold, put down my tray and walked slowly back to the Baratie. Kaya was a friend of mine, one of the few I had. We met six years ago. My father had visited Syrup island to get her parents to agree to a betrothal between Kaya and Jashin. We hit it off from the start. This was before my hair changed to this black colour. After the negotiations had failed, we corresponded via letters, but about a year ago she suddenly stopped sending any. I suppose it must have been around then that her parents died.

By the time I reached the kitchen, I decided that I would have to skip out on Zeff. Even if he made me work for a year for running off, I had to meet Kaya. The best thing would be for me to mix in under the party guests, that way, by the time the cooks realized I was gone, it would be too late. I picked up another platter and went out to serve. Most passengers were already at their dessert. I didn't have much time left. I excused myself, mumbling something about the bathroom and raced to my room. There I picked up a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear cooks of the Baratie. Sorry for running off. please don't be too mad at me. I just received notice that a good friend of mine is lying on her deathbed and I have to go see her. I still plan on working off my debt, Zeff, don't worry._

_Rowan._

I folded the letter and put it on my dresser. Someone would find it, I was sure. I snuck back to the dining hall, where I saw that the majority of the guests were departing. Time to leave. I snuck into the crowd heading for the passenger ship, rather surprised at my luck. I actually managed to get on the ship without attracting too much attention. I hid in one of the lifeboats while the last passengers were called aboard. It was only the anchor had been raised that I heard a commotion aboard the Baratie. I lifted my head and saw Sanji running around deck, a slip of paper in his hand. He had found my note. Gomen, mina.

* * *

**So Rowan meets Sanji!**

**The canon storyline will start soon and I have a question to ask my readers: Should I skip a few pre-grandline arks? (I'm especially thinking arlong, buggy or syrup island, not because I don't like them but they make most sense..)**

**What do you think?**

**Also if you have an idea what Rowan could do in the arcs I mentioned, I am open for ideas.**


	5. A Pirate-attack and a Rubberman

**Another Chapter finished! I'm slowly moving towards the cannon storyline, hihi!**

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time I felt brave enough to slip out of the lifeboat. I peered through a window into a big hall, stuffed with people. In the middle of the hall was a dance floor, and on the wall opposite me a big buffet.

Reassured that the boat would be pretty much deserted I tiptoed into a corridor and looked for the sleeping quarters. I had decided to go on a clothes hunt. The first room I tried was all men. The floor was covered in dirty laundry and it stank. The next one looked more promising. This was a mix of men and women, all apparently on scholar trip. The beds were covered in books and the clothes seemed cheap, if nice. I hunted through the bags that stood in a corner until I found a dress and bag that were good enough for me to blend in the crowds of rich people aboard the cruiser. I felt sort of bad about stealing from students, so I left my skirt in one of the bags. It was still wearable and all I was willing to give.

Next I hunted for the most lavish room I could find to solve my second problem. Money. My ideal target would be a rich lady who spends lavishly and is not likely to miss a few Berri. The woman would probably think she paid someone a tip somewhere. I opened another door and smiled. Jackpot. This room was covered in persian rugs and chinese waving cats. The dresses had a barrel sized jewelry box on it and loose change lay on the table. I grinned. This was too easy. I grabbed the nearest pile and closed the door quickly. I leafed through the money and counted 5,000 Berri. Not a lot but more than enough to last me the next fortnight or so. I folded it and stuck the money in the bag I nicked. Then I went into the hall where the party was and started eating from the buffet. A few people asked me for a dance but I declined. I still felt bad about the stealing.

Suddenly, something hit the ship. The floor shook and the other guests started screaming. A sailor burst through the doors shouting "Pirates". Then all hell broke loose. The guests raced for the doors, pulling me with them. Once outside, I leapt back into my lifeboat. There I was safe from the stampeding crowd. A cannonball crashed into the mast and the sailors abandoned deck. A pirate ship commandeered by the ugliest woman I have ever seen drew up alongside the passenger ship. She seriously needed a facelift.

"Men, show them the power of Alvida, the female iron club pirate" I snorted. She really had to add in the female there. Peering over the edge of the little boat again, I swore. Now a pack of bloodthirsty pirates was heading straight towards me. Before they noticed me, I snuck across the deck and behind a door. The idiots ran straight by me, so I went and snuck aboard the now empty pirate ship. The passenger ship was doomed to sink anyway.

I sat in a corner of the boat and thought about what my next step should be. I needed to get to syrup island. The passenger ship was gonna sink, I didn't want to try my luck on one of their flimsy lifeboats and the pirates would find and kill me. Ah, I should have waited until a ship headed towards syrup island docked at the Baratie, instead of blindly stowing away. Suddenly I realized another problem. As a stowaway, the guests on the ship would probably think I am a pirate, as there is no record of me paying for the trip. I'd be thrown in prison. Great, just great. I couldn't stay here, neither could I go back to the cruiser. I would have to steal a lifeboat.

A weird squeaking noise rattled me from my thoughts. I peered towards the cruiser and saw a girl sliding along one of the ropes towards the pirate ship. Were they already coming back? I stood up, tiptoed towards one of the lifeboats tied to Alvida's ship and got inside. For some reason I liked hiding in lifeboats. Alvida's boats were much more strongly built than the rowing boat I hid in beforehand. It even had a sail.

Apparently the pirates got what they wanted. Alvida's crew started heaving boxes of loot onto the ship. A group of pirates said something that apparently angered Alvida because she threw her iron club at them. Them she crashed through the deck. It must've given under her incredible bulk. The other pirates on deck peered into the hole. I almost wished I was close enough to hear them.

Suddenly a boy jumped out of the hole, dragging a kid behind him. he had a grin on his face and held his hat to his head with his hand. Where the hell did he come from? Judging from the reactions of the rest of Alvida's crew, he did not belong to them. Was he also a stowaway? The other pirates hacked at him with their swords. I cringed, ducking so I wouldn't have to see the bloodbath. A loud crash made me look again. There he stood. he had dodged the attack and was fighting. That guy was strong. I didn't really think he would be able to beat all those pirates though, and even if he did, would he be able to win against Alvida? Who was I kidding. The poor boy was mincemeat if someone didn't help him.

Suddenly he ran off. The pirates were attacking in hordes of over 20 now. I stared at the spectacle, unable to tear my eyes away. He held onto the mast and his arm stretched over ten meters. Then he stopped running and zoomed back into the group of pirates behind him. Oh. I thought. He must have eaten a devil's fruit. Suddenly things made more sense. That's why he had this cocky grin on his face. I realized that he would win. Even before, when he wasn't using his powers he was winning three to one fights again and again. Before I'd finished thinking this, the crew was already defeated and Alvida stood to face the the two talked, the girl I had noticed coming onto the ship came running on deck, a big bag in her hand. Apparently, Alvida just lost most of her money.

I looked back at the scene on the other deck. Apparently they were done talking, as Alvida smashed her club into the straw hat's head. I giggled. If the guy really ate a devil's fruit, that wasn't gonna do anything. And I was right. Grin still in place, the boy leaned back and punched Alvida in the gut. The straw hat said something and the pirates started advancing towards my hiding place. I looked around, but it was too late to run. In a last ditch-attempt to hide myself, I dove under the barrel that lay on the lifeboat. Another explosion rocked the ship. I heard the straw hats voice close by. He was talking to the kid he'd pulled out of the passenger ship.

"That's the.. Marines!" the kid said. So the explosion a second ago was a cannon.

"Isn't that great? Why don't you go?" What were they talking about? "I'm a pirate, time to run." Someone landed on the deck of the little dinghy I was hiding on.

"How can I... They'd arrest me before I could join!" Someone else jumped aboard. The lifeboat fell into the water and I could hear more cannons being fired.

* * *

_After they ran away from the marines..._

* * *

"We got away somehow. I'm glad."

"Um, Luffy-san." So the straw hat was called Luffy."If the One Piece is your goal that means you are heading for the Grandline right?" What was the one piece again? I couldn't remember, for the life of me where I'd heard that expression before. However, If Luffy was headed for the Grandline, I'd have to get off soon. I needed to reach Syrup Island!

"It's also called the graveyard of pirates." Pirates? Why would he say that. Was Luffy a pirate?

"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew" So he was a pirate. "That pirate hunter... what kind of a guy is he?"

"You mean Zorro, I heard he got captured by the marines."

"What, he's weak then."

"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!"

"Why are you asking me this?" A very good question. What did Luffy want?

"If he was a good guy, I thought I'd make him part of my crew." I had to stifle a laugh attack. The pirate hunter becomes pirate himself. That's crazy.

"You're doing something reckless again." I could only agree with the kid.

"He might be a good guy"

"He got caught because he's a bad guy. It's impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible."Would the kid shut up? His 'impossible' got on my nerves. "Absolutely imposs-" I heard a dunk sound.

"Why did you hit me." Blessed silence.

"Just because."

* * *

**Rowan is stowing away on the dinghy which Luffy is sailing. Next stop: Zorro**

**And again, people review! I still need an answer to the ark question. Also, If Rowan should eat a devil fruit, what type?**


	6. Three Swords and a Clown

**And another chapter done!**

* * *

I spent a good few hours in that tiny barrel, before the Coby finally announced that we would soon reach an island.

"We'll reach an island with a marine base if we stay on this course" he said. maybe I could get one of the marines to lend me a boat. I mused.

"Eh... Coby you're amazing. Are we really gonna reach our destination?" Stupid question. of course we were going to. Didn't this guy know how to sail?

"Of course. Navigation is the most basic thing to learn as a sailor." Luffy laughed. Suddenly his voice grew even more serious.

"This isn't the time to be laughing, Luffy. He's held there. That famous pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. he's a beast hungering for blood, he slits everyone's throats. he is a demon in a human body!" Luffy just laughed. I shivered. Just what kind of person was the guy that caused such rumors? i wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

Finally, we arrived at the island. I could hear the bustle of a crowd in the background and the creaking of other ships. The two kids left the boat and wandered off somewhere. I heard

their footsteps recede until they were indistinguishable from the rest of the crowd's. When I was sure they had left, I tried getting out of the barrel. This proved to be a lot harder than I'd thought. my first try ended in me bashing my head against the barrel-lid. I yelped. I had completely forgotten the thing was closed. Slowly, I pushed the lid off. Then i tried standing up again. next thing I knew I was rolling around deck with my legs so full of pins-and-needles that I couldn't move them. When the blood was flowing again, I tried again. This time I managed to squeeze out of the barrel but a stone so happened to be lying on the dinghy, and I promptly fell flat on my face. Picking myself up, i peered over the pier, into a bustling village. A big market spread across the seaside, selling mainly food, but I spotted a clothes shop as well. my stomach grumbled and I decided that buying some food would probably be a good idea.

I was walking along, peering at stalls that sold vegetables when a shriek ahead of me caught my attention. In the center of the panic area, i spotted a straw hat. Luffy. Apparently he said something wrong. I shrugged and turned back to the veggies. Then another shriek tore at the air. Again, luffy and a boy next to him with pink hair, probably Coby, were the reason. I felt slightly annoyed. My ears were starting to hurt. scowling, I marched off towards the center of the island. Suddenly I hit a wall. behind it stood an enormous building. It consisted of two round, flat towers. They were blue with a seagull emblazoned on them. I had found the marine base.

I quickly figured out that climbing over the wall wasn't an option. The thing was over three meters high, and offered hardly a foothold. I circled the brick barrier until i reached a gate. Looking at it, i realized that the wall would be easier to climb than this chunk of steel. This gate wasn't meant to be an entrance for visitors. It was meant to keep people out. It was almost higher than the wall, with barbed wire adorning the top. It was at least a foot thick and had like ten locks distributed across it's length. I tore my eyes away from the door and back to the wall. how was i going to get over that?

I looked around for a tree of some sort to climb, or a ladder, but the place was empty of any such assistance. Oh, well. I'd just have to try climbing anyway. It took me a good ten tries until my hands grasped the top of the wall. I heaved myself up and down the other side,into the courtyard. Safely on the ground again, I looked around.

A man with green hair was bound to a cross in the middle of the courtyard, right out in the sweltering sun. He looked thin, and was full of cuts. Poor guy. I snuck across the courtyard, keeping an eye on the tied up guy. It was when I was halfway across that he lifted his head and stared at me. I couldn't move. I was literally stuck like a deer in the headlights. This boy was tied up to a post, half dead, but one look was enough to send me in a primal panic. It wasn't fight or flight. The guy was way better than me in a fight and probably wouldn't let me run away. My brain sort of decided to disconnect from the rest of my body. Something told me that when I moved, the chase would start, so I stood still. Slowly he lowered his eyes again. i just stood there, frozen, until I remembered that he was tied to a cross and couldn't move. I moved on, wondering who the hell that predator was.

The door of the Base was unlocked, surprisingly. I snuck in, not too sure what was making me so nervous. I tiptoed along the corridor, hoping to find an office of some kind. I heard a commotion upstairs, so I climbed the stairs, towards the noise. The hallways were completely deserted, Where were all the marines? Then I reached the top of the stairs. I was on the roof.

Is it normal for marines to have big statues built on top of their marine base? because that was what these were doing. Over a hundred men were holding onto ropes, attempting to heave an enormous statue of a man to it's feet. The battalion was being commanded by a giant with a really strange arm. He was missing his right hand, and his ulna (a bone in the lower arm) looked deformed. Attached to the stump was a massive axehead. He wore a light blue cloak. The man was facing away from me, so he hadn't seen me yet. I assumed the guy was the captain of the base. I snuck behind the little hut the stairs were in.

"This is the symbol of my greatness" The captain said. "now pull it up"

"Raise it to the highest point to show my greatness." The man had serious ego problems.

The marines heaved at the ropes, slowly raising the statue off the floor.

"Pull, Pull!" God, all he still needed was some evil laugh! Then one of the marines slipped and a stone hand banged against a nearby roof. The marine in question shrank as the ego-man slowly walked towards him.

"Hey you!" The giant growled. The marine shrieked like a five year old.

"You bumped it."

"I'm very sorry! I was careless!" Why did it matter so much? it was only a statue, and that bump hadn't broken it or anything.

"I said this statue represents myself. If you scratch it a little, that's treason against me!" The Captain raised his axe hand. Wait, he wasn't gonna..

"Die!" His arm came swishing down and hit the marine on the back. I bit back a scream. The marine collapsed and didn't get up again. These marines were nothing like the crew of the bloody mary! I realized no marine here was gonna lend me a boat. Then a person flew by.

"Whoa, I'm flying" The person said. My jaw hit the floor. What just happened here? The flying kid grabbed onto one of the ropes securing the captain-statue, managing to break his flight. The boy got on the roof, and the statue collapsed. the torso fell off and the head. it would have been funny if I hadn't just seen axe - man Kill someone for a scratch. i really didn't want to swap places with the flyer. I turned and looked at him. It was strawhat. I mean, of all people? Why him? With a really sorry look on his face, he turned to the captain and said:

"Sorry." Boy, that won't cut it. Damn, why him. I felt like I owed him one for stowing on his and Coby's boat.

"Capture that guy! I will kill him!" The Ego shouted. See, told you, Luffy.

"Yes! Right away!"

"Father, this is the guy who punched me!" A teen with blond hair called out. I hadn't noticed him before. So, he was Ego's son? Luffy marched up to him. (where did the blonde get that ridiculous haircut?)

"hey, you." Luffy said. Blondie (God, I wish i knew their names!)panicked and tried running off, but Strawhat grabbed his shoulder.

"I was looking for you! Come with me!" he said, completely oblivious to the other guy's antics. "I need something to be returned" Then he picked the blond guy up and ran towards me, down the stairs.

"helmeppo!" the marines cried. Blondie was called helmeppo?

"After them! Don't let him escape!" big boss Ego shouted. Now that i could see his face, i saw that he had replaced his lower jaw with a metal one. It has the marine logo engraved in it.

"Captain, there's someone in the execution field!" a marine remarked.

"what?" the captain looked over the edge of the roof.

"More traitors just keep appearing." He ordered the marines to the execution field. i followed them, If at a safe distance. Was the courtyard I passed the execution field? i wasn't sure. i thought the way the marine had been pointing was in it's general direction, but my sense of orientation isn't too trustworthy. I blindly followed the marines, not really paying attention, when suddenly the crowd stopped.

"Hold it right there." Morgan was addressing someone on the other side of the crowd. I slipped into the bushes, and then ran hidden ahead of the group. When I finally reached the front, i was looking at a very known image. A green haired man tied to a cross in the middle of a field, out in the blazing sun. A second look told me that the person that had attracted the captains attention was a small pink haired boy. He was trying to untie the green haired predator. Why did the kid seem familiar. Was that Coby?

"By the treason you have committed against me, you will both be executed right here." Axe on shoulder, the giant pushed his way through the marines. Oh, crap. The marines lifted their rifles, aiming at the duo. I sat there, pretty much freaked out of my mind. They were going to shoot oh crap i've gotta do something but what i'll get killed I'll get killed but if I did nothing Coby would die oh crap they're gonna shoot they'll die... and so on. That was pretty much what it was like inside my a head.

"You guys did some interesting things" Ego said, but I barely heard him over the chatter my brain was spewing.

"Do you and the guy with the straw hat intend to start a revolution?"

"I've always fought my battles alone, unlike you... hiding behind your troops and createing chaos!"

"Roronoa Zoro, don't underestimate me!" You just had to make him angry, green hair - wait, he was pirate hunter Zoro?

"Fire!" I prepared myself for the duo to get hit, screams rending the air, when suddenly, someone landed between them and the bullets.

"Oi!"

"Luffy!" Coby screamed, because it was indeed Luffy. he shielded the two with his body. i just stared. Now Strawhat was finished. Then Luffy chuckled.

"Didn't I tell you, I'm strong!" he said, laughing, while sending the bullets back towards the marines. Still slightly dazed I mumbled

"Rubber body. Of course. Devil fruit."

"Y..you what the hell are you!" Zoro (greeney) shouted.

"I'm Luffy, the man who will become pirate king."

"What, become the pirate king? Do you understand what you're saying?"

"The pirate king is the pirate king. What else could it mean?"

"I was surprised too, but Luffy is serious" Coby said, an admiring expression on his face. it rminded me of mice for some reason. Luffy laughed again.

"Here, your sword. Which one is it? I couldn't tell, so I grabbed all three."

"All three are mine. I use three swords."

"mmm. You'll take them right." luffy said, grin on his face. He held them towards the still tied up swordsman.

"but if we fight together, you'll owe me. being killed by marines or coming with me. Which one do you pick."

"You're the son of the devil! Fine. I'd rather be a pirate than die here."

"Great, you'll be my comrade. Alright this is perfect."

"I get it, now set me free!" The marines were still talking and Luffy was - unsuccessfully - trying to untie Zoro.

"If guns don't work then cut them to pieces!" The marines charged. Suddenly, the pirate hunter was free of the ropes, and was holding off a good ten marines.

"I promised to become a pirate. Opposing the marines will make me a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions! I will become the world's greatest swordsman."

"The world's greatest swordsman? that's nice. As the pirate king's comrade, i wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Why are you just standing there? Execute them all!" Ego called from the sidelines. Why didn't he try to execute them himself? he was starting to annoy me. i stared at the guy. was all that hard dude dress up just for show? I saw that Luffy had somehow toppled the pirates surrounding Zoro, now he was saying something about the gum gum fruit.

"We can't do anything against tbat man. And he's got Zoro at his side!" The marines said, clearly wetting their pants.

"Listen, this is an order. Those who are complaining, shoot yourselves in the head." What did he just say? he can't seriously expect his men to obey?!

"What the heck is up with these marines?" Zoro asked. I was wondering the same thing. Luffy decided he'd seen enough. He rean straingh through the marines and attacked axe hand.

"A civilian is no match for me!" Egi brain boasted. I almost chuckled. If his fight with Alvida was anything to judge by, this would end fast and painful. For the marine captain.

"I am marine Captain "Axe-hand" Morgan!" So big guy was called Morgan?

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you." morgan swung at luffy, but the rubberman dodged. instaid, Morgan hit the cround, creating a giant fissure in the ground. Suddenly, I wasn't as sure about the oucome of this fight. Maybe the marine captain wasn't all ego. Then Luffy stamped at his face, sending him flying. Morgan stood up and swung again (did morgan's arm look deformed because the axe handle replaced his bone? No. that's too crazy.), Luffy dodged, and hit the captain again. The fight wasn't going too well for Morgan. Now Morgan lay on the ground, luffy standing over him.

"What kind of marines are you, destroying Coby's dream like that!." He hit Ego-head. Again and again.

"Wait Strawhat, look at this." helmeppo, bartard, stood there, holding a gun at Coby's forehead. I tensed. Luffy ignored him. "I said wait! Are you an idiot!?" Helmeppo screeched. he was shaking pretty badly. Maybe, if I was fast enough, I could grab the gun before he fired? I calculated. No, I realized. I was fast, but not that fast.

"If you care about his life, don't move! You try anything, I shoot!" Now Luffy was looking.

"Luffy! I don't want to ruin your dream, even if i die!"

"Yes I know. Give it up, moron, Coby is serious." He started to walk towards Helmeppo.

"Don't move, I said don't move! I'll shoot!" A shadow suddenly fell over luffy.

"Gum gum.." Behind him stood "Ego-head" Morgan. He'd woken up.

"I am the captain of the marines, "Axe Hand" Morgan!" His arm came down towards luffy's head.

"Pistolet!" luffy's fist hit helmeppo full in the face. At the same time Zoro took care of his father.

"Zoro." luffy looked at the swordsman.

"It was nothing, Captain." Zoro answered the straw hat. He actually called him Captain

"If anyone still wants to fight us, come forward." The marines threw their weapons in the air and - started celebrating?! Apparently, Morgan had been very, very unpopular among his fellow marines. I realized this was good for me. Maybe I could persuade someone to lend me a boat? I looked at coby and the pirates, standing in the middle of the execution field. They were still staring at the marines, puzzled looks on their faces. I decided to scat. I had a friend to visit!

Back in the village, first thing I did was visit a clothes shop. At the moment, the only things I owned were the dress I had stolen, the also stolen purse, the RIP box, and my shoes. Not a lot. I needed decent clothes.

Shopping went quickly, and I came out of the store carrying a shirt and a pair of jeans, and with only 1200 Belli left. Next I walked back to the port. I needed a boat. And the name of this island. At the port I saw a fisher. he was lounging in a little sailing boat, not much bigger than the one I'd come here in.

"Hello." I said, stepping up to the old man.

"Would you mind telling me the name of this island?" The man looked at me.

"Shell island, in the Yotsuba Island Region." He said and stared back across the water. The Gecko islands, where Kaya lived were close to the Yotsuba Island Region. It was only a day's sailing away!

"Sir," I asked, "How much would you want for the little sailer" He looked at me.

"You need a boat?" I nodded.

"Wheel... as I hardly get out anymore... ten thousand berri." Seeing the crestfallen look on my face, he added "Or you could take that one over there. It don't belong to nobody." I looked at where he was pointing. I smiled and shook on it. A few seconds later, I was out at sea.

The boat wasn't much, it was badly in need of maintenance, but it was a big improvement from blindly stowing away. Now I had control over where I was headed. Morning sailing went pretty uneventful. The sky was clear and the wind was steady. I didn't have a compass, but my brother Sam taught me how to navigate via stars and sun, so that was no problem. It was however probably the reason why I shifted off course enough to land in a little place called orange town, on Organ island.

When around noon, i saw an island in the distance, I knew it wasn't the Gecko islands. my lessons in geography were not that good and I couldn't for the life of me remember what lay between the gecko islands and the Yotsuba Island Region. As I got closer, I noticed a small port town, near the shore. The town on the island was pretty nice, but what made it really stand out, were the large canyons bashed through the houses. In places, entire neighborhoods had been flattened. What happened here? I docked my boat at the port and stepped on the pier. I decided to look for a villager who could tell me what happened here. A lot of me wanted to leave and head for kaya, but I couldn't just leave this alone. i wanted an answer. I wandered through the village, bumping into anyone, until I hit the town square. here a small dog was guarding a food shop. An old man was sitting on the shop's porch, feeding the canine.

"Um, sorry sir. Could you tell me what happened here?" I said to the feeder.

"Who are you?" The elder man turned slowly so he could look at me. "You don't look like a villager. Are you a pirate?" he asked, peering at me skeptically. i shook my head.

"I'm a traveller, passing through on the way to visit a friend."

"Ah. You probably want to know what happened here, right? Well, we were attacked by the Buggy Pirates. He has this cannonball he likes firing all over the place." I stare at him. A pirate did this?

"the village is deserted. i only come here to feed chouchou." he said, petting the dog on the head.

"Why don't you defend yourselves?" I asked, angry at buggy for the villager's sake. "just chase them out!" the man let out a dry chuckle.

"We tried, but after losing over twenty men, we stopped. The buggy pirates are too strong. You should head over to your boat and sail off before they notice you." i just looked at him. he#d give up. maybe it was because I'd spent so much time listening to Luffy talk, but for some reason the man's defeated voice hardened my resolve not to leave until this was sorted out. The part of me that wanted to go after Kaya grumbled, then said 'be quick'. I marched off towards the epizentrum of all the grooves. i was gonna do something stupid.

The very first fight I ever got into was when I was five. A bandit had managed to breach freisa, and had kidnapped my smallest brother. of us all, he had the most freedom, so it took us a good half day until we realized. We all started looking for the toddler, and finally, me and Vero found him - and the bandit. Veronica stepped forward, ordering the bandit to drop kevin, but she was seven at the time, and the bandit wasn't really impressed by her threats. He laughed and raised a gun at her. "Great, now I can ask for two ransomes" he said

"my parents don't even know you're here. dad doesn't care." vero told him.

It was only a month after my mother had committed suicide. Ever since, our father had locked himself in his study and refused to let any of us visit him. Now that I think back, I understand his reaction. He lost his second wife, the woman who had brought him back from the brink of insanity after the murder of Veronica's mother. Then, i was a kid and thought Dad was being mean.

The bandit heard her proclamation and accidentally squeezed the trigger. I know my heart started racing, and half a second later, I was between Rowan and the bandit, a hole in my shoulder. i heard the bandit scream and run, then I blacked out. I don't remember much about the next weeks. Our dad still wouldn't let anyone in the study, and the servants were all on leave, so my siblings did what they could. I spent most of the time unconscious or in a hell of alot of pain. Somehow, after two months in bed, my siblings finally found out how to heal the wound. A week later I was up on my feet again. I had a red scar on my under my collarbone and on my shoulder, and a round hole in my shoulderblade. my father still doesn't know about that incident. but, getting back to the point, Although i have practiced in secret, I have no kind of formal weapons training. Since that incident eleven years ago, I've never been in a fight. Now here i stood, wanting to take on the Buggy pirates singlehandedly. Courage is a queer thing.

I finally reached the tavern in the middle of all the destruction. It had five guards, so i guessed that Buggy was inside. Two of the five were gunners, the other three had swords. One of the gunners noticed me and shot at me. I ran forward, dodging the bullets that were now coming out of two guns. I reached the first guard, the one that had alerted the others of my presence.

"Good Night!" I said and kicked him in the balls. By now the swordsmen had pulled their weapons. One of them swung at me, I dodged and hit him in the head with a roundhouse kick. The last gunslinger fired another bullet at me. I dodged, all the while running towards him, and finally elbowed him in the windpipe. The I faced the last guard, panting. He looked at me, a weird expression on his face. I took off and punched his temple. He crashed to the ground, joining his comrades. Wow. I must have a natural talent or something. In a matter of seconds, I just knocked out five grown men! Still slightly shocked at what I'd done, I faced the door of the

bar. Then I heard a weird sliding noise behind me. I turned around. The last swordsman, the one I'd punched, had stood up and was pointing his sword at me. Behind him, the gunslinger I'd kicked in the groin was also getting up. Crap. The gunner fired at me, I dodged the bullet. The I remembered the sword. I looked up, and saw the sword WAY to close for comfort, and getting closer. But what was the worst, was that I could no longer dodge! Instinctively, I lifted up my arms to protect my head, and the sword cut into them, until it hit bone. It hurt like hell. I put my arms down, saw him lean back to strike again, and ran for it.

I decided to run back to my boat. I couldn't do anything here anyway. The closer I got to port, the more I slowed down. My arms were bleeding pretty badly, I would have to bandage them. My sprint hadn't done them much good. Finally I reached the port, only to see a group of men crowding around my dinghy. One of the men looked like a clown.

"Buggy, we found this an hour ago." One of the men said to the clown. wait... He called the clown buggy, right, and the pirates here were called buggy pirates. Damn. I hid behind a barrel, staring at the pirates surrounding the little vessel.

"You three, guard the boat!" Buggy ordered a group of them. Oh great. Now I'd have to fight off even more pirates, just so I could leave! I turned around and headed back into town. Maybe the man I saw at the market square had some bandages.

I reached the square and saw that he was still feeding the little dog.

"I told you they are too strong." He said when he saw me.

"Do you have bandages?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Here. What is your name, by the way?" He pulled some out of his trouser pocket and started binding the cuts on my arm.

"Rowan." I answered. He nodded and started on my other arm.

"Leave. This place is dangerous" he said when he was finished. I nodded and walked off, hoping for some idea as to how I was gonna deal with those pirates.

I realized I needed a weapon of some sort. Not a sword, something that I wouldn't need too much practice to learn how to use. I saw a chain lying on the floor. Maybe that would work. I tried fighting with it, but after two tries I gave up. The thing wouldn't do what I wanted it to. maybe a staff of some sort, then. I picked up a broom lying on the roadside and tried that. It went better, but still felt really alien. The I saw an old nunchaku lying on the floor, one of those things on uses for harvesting rice, and had an idea. I quickly separated the two sticks, and got rid of the chain. I held the batons against my lower arm, using them as reinforcement. With this, I could stop a sword. I tried fighting with it. It worked, although it left me open at the front. It would have to do. A big bang, coming from the tavern, pulled me out of my thoughts. The buggy pirates had fired a cannonball at a bird. The bird was holding something in it's mouth. It looked like a doll. What was that? I peered at the thing, when cannonball hit bird, and the thing started tumbling down. The doll was holding a hat to his head. A straw hat . I smiled. Now I could leave without worrying. Luffy would clear this mess up. I picked up the chain I'd found and walked back to my boat. Time to leave.

"Hey, what are you doing with my stuff?" The buggy pirates looked up from what they were doing and stared at me.

"That's mine, hands off." I informed them. I ran towards the group of men I'd caught rummaging through the stuff on my ship. Bang. One down. Now the other two reacted. The first slashed at me, I dodged, and hit him with the end of my nunchaku stick. Two down. I faced the last guard. He attacked, I dodged, and kicked at his face. He caught my foot and slashed again. I blocked with my nunchaku - reinforced arm, and tore my leg from his grip. This one was better than the others. i attacked, kicking his shin this time, bringing him to his knees. Two kicks later, he was down. I pulled the pirates off my ship and set sail. Next stop: Gecko islands. As I sailed out of the port, I noticed another boat heading towards the Island. I recognized Roronoa Zoro. Ducking so he wouldn't see me, I sailed past. that man freaked me out.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

** remember, review!**


	7. Authors Note - apology

I'm in the middle of a test season, so it will take a while for me to update again (darn, schools a real pain in the -beep- ) but I've got these two ideas for storys that I was thinking about, so I wanted your opinions:

1. You know with most "kid falls into another world" fics, the kid has no way home. So I thought - what about the kid gets a portal? It's here choice where she/he goes to (which story) and has to keep the storyline on track, cause someone else is meddling... This gets real hard when things that happen in the real story aren't mentioned in the manga.

2. There are a lot of "kid falls into one piece" fics, but I only know of one "one piece falls into the real world" story. Imagine that for some reason, our world and one piece start merging. People from both world start appearing in both dimensions, the continents shift, big floods.. total chaos. How would we react when pirates hit modern society..

* * *

Tell me what you think, and I promise an update before the end of June.


	8. Of Liars and Love

**Gah, I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but this story just won't let me go!**

* * *

Far in the distance, little islands swam in the orange water of sunset. It was getting late, and I was worrying about reaching them before the sun set completely. The scene at the horizon was peaceful, and gave me a sense of melancholy. I hoped Kaya was still alive.

By the time my Dinghy docked at Syrup village (it wasn't big enough to have a harbour, so I used a beach) the sun had sunk completely, and the first stars shone in the sky. I walked into the silent village, looking for Kaya's was late, and everyone was already in their houses. The roads were deserted. I finally found an inn that was still open and went inside.

The place had a welcoming air around it, men sitting chatting around round tables, all the while chugging beer. I walked up to the bar and asked the barkeeper for directions. He pointed me to a hill. On the hill was a very familiar house, a house I had imagined over a billion times when reading letters, a house that I'd drawn in my free time. Kaya's mansion. I broke into a trot, then a run. I SPRINTED up the hill and through the front gates. I saw the wall coming towards me, and realized I wasn't going to stop in time. I was about to smash the door down when a man wearing a suit stepped between me and the wall. I smashed into him instead.

"gahh" I groaned, picking myself off the floor. "That hurt!"

"Are you aware that this is private property?" The guy said, completely unruffled by me bashing into him at full speed.

"Walking on someone else's property is considered trespassing."Something about his voice set my hair on edge.

"I'm a friend of the owner. I wish to make my arrival known." I said, in as haughty a voice as I could muster. I looked at the suited man. He had black hair and was wearing glasses. He pushed these up with the ball of his hand, a gesture Kaya had described in one of her letters. 'This must be her butler, Klahadore.'

"I will inform her of your arrival. Tell me your name and then leave the premises" I scowled. I wasn't going to tell this creep my real name.

"Tell her.." What should I say?

"Tell her Stone M Lis is here for a visit." That should be enough. Lis was my very eldest sister. She died eight years before I was born, but hopefully Kaya would recognize the 'stone' part.

"I shall be at an inn." I walked off, not giving the butler a chance to answer. Once I was out of his sight, I turned and walked straight back to the mansion. I'd be damned if I'd wait until the creep picked me up! I walked along the hedge and wall surrounding the place, until I found a slight anomaly in the brickwork. Carefully I pulled out a chunk of the bricks, revealing a hole me and Kaya made during my visit, so we could sneak out. I squeezed through and replaced the bricks behind me. Now, where was Kaya's bedroom window.

Clang. A rock hit the window. I hope she still sleeps in the same place. I lifted my arm and threw another one. Clang. I picked up another rock and threw it at the window. Clang. No response. Maybe Kaya wasn't here, or... no don't think like that. Kaya's alive. I bent down, hunting for a fourth missile.

"Hello, could you tell me why you are throwing stones at my window?" I looked up and saw a blonde girl leaning out the window I'd bombarded. Kaya. She was ALIVE. A huge grin split my features.

"Kaya!" I said. Then I answered her question.

"I was trying to get your attention."

"... do I know you?" She asked.

"Does the name Rowan mean anything to you? Stone Rowan?" Her eyebrows furrowed, like she was thinking. had she really forgotten my name? I could understand that she didn't recognize me, but my name? Then her face cleared up.

"Ro! You dyed your hair!" I laughed. Was that the first thing that she thought of?

"No, It changed colour just after the devil fruit thing started. I wrote to you, remember?"

"Now you say it, there was something..." I grinned and climbed a tree that stood near her window.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard you were ill and decided to visit."

"You didn't run away, did you." She reprimanded. I felt my smile turn sad.

"No, not really." Kaya remained quiet.

"About a month ago, a group of bandits attacked the ship I was travelling on. It sank, but I managed to get away. I sort of drifted for a while, not too eager to return to Freisa, until I heard some people talking about your parents death and your current state of health, so I decided to visit you." I told her. At the mention of her parents, she hung her head. I climbed over, into her room and sat next to her on the bed.

"You stopped writing because of them, right?" I said quietly. She nodded.

"It just became hard. I.. couldn't write it down, That my parents... It... I'd have to acknowledge it." I hugged my best friend.

"And then, I just couldn't find the will." She whispered. "Then I became like this. I can't even walk properly anymore."

"I'm not judging you." I said looking her in the eye. Then another stone flew through the open window, and straight at Kaya's face. I pushed her out of harms way, then peered over the ledge at the thrower.

"Hey, what was that for!" I said. The culprit was a lanky man, with dark curly hair he tied under a green bandana, and a very long nose. He pointed a loaded slingshot at me.

"G-Get away from there, or I sh-shoot" He said.

"kaya, do you know this guy?" I ask the blonde. She was already at the window next to me.

"Usopp!" She exclaimed, a gargantuan smile on her face. I looked at her curiously.

"Hello Kaya!" The Pinocchio nose answered, a big grin plastered on his face. I stared at him then at Kaya, and back again. Quietly, so only Kaya could hear,I said.

"So, here's another reason you forgot to write. How long's this been going on for, Juliet?" She turned beet red and pushed me onto the floor.

"Just.. Shut up!"

"Kaya, you alright?" I heard Usopp say, worry clear in his voice.

"I'm fine" she said merrily. I picked myself off the floor, holding my head where it had bashed against the floor. Kaya saw me.

"Oh god, Rowan, are you hurt?" She said, pulling my hand off my head and looking at the bump.

"Not really. Not worth mentioning." I told her. But of course she wouldn't hear a thing and got me a cold pack for my head, fussing all the time. By the time Kaya was happy, I was lying in the bed with a bandaged head, and Usopp had claimed my spot on the tree.

"So.. Do you want a story?" Kaya nodded. The next half hour were easily the happiest in my whole life. Usopp was a great story-teller, even though he told a self embellishing lie, but what really lifted my heart was the sight of Kaya, all sorrows forgotten, leaning in to catch even the smallest sound that escaped the man's lips. She was in head over heels. It made me really happy, and really sad at the same time. When Usopp's stories went into the completely crazies, I let my mind drift, thinking about the last time I'd seen that expression on someone's face, thinking about Sam. Sam was betrothed to a girl called Janet, She really loved him, but her feelings weren't returned. It was hard on Sam, and even harder on Janet, their coming marriage. It must tear them both apart, that crazy triangle. I travelled even further back in time, to the look in dad's eyes when around lily, my mum. The look in Kevin's when she told him stories. The look in hers, just before she jumped.

"Are you alright?" I started. Usopp and Kaya were looking at me.

"You're crying." usopp said. I put my hand to my face and felt something wet.

"was my story sad?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I was daydreaming" he looked like he wanted to add something when a voice called from outside.

"Boy! I can sue you for trespassing!" The butler.

"Thanks for the story, Usopp" I said. Usopp nodded and left. Kaya stared after him a while. A dreamy look on her face.

"hello, earth to Kaya, you in there?" I said, pushing aside the heaviness of my heart. Kaya jumped and looked at me.

"I was just-"

"Is someone else in there, miss Kaya?" Klahadore asked.

"An old friend of mine. She will be staying here." She informed him.

"Very well." I heard him say. Kaya closed the window.

"So, who was the boy?" I asked her. Kaya's eyes shone and she started talking.

* * *

I sat in the Meshi restaurant, chatting with Usopp over lunch. Kaya was having a medical check up, and I wanted to see the village. Usopp was currently filling me in on his parentage. he had this far away dreamy look in his eyes as he spoke.

"He's sailing the ocean now, always the sea breeze in his nose, following his dream. My dad's a great pirate now." I smiled.

"And you're starting your own" I said, ruffling Pepper's hair.

"Ah, well.." He said

"So.. How are things between you and Kaya." He stared at me.

"Good, why?"

"Oh, nothing." So Usopp was still oblivious. Seeing those two so.. well, stupid about their feelings to each other made me itchy. According to Kaya it was "A mild crush that didn't really matter" and this idiot was even worse. While I was here I was gonna change that. Usopp did Kaya good, she needed him. We finished eating and left.

"Usopp, could you help me get my things from the boat? I was so tired yesterday I forgot."

"Of course. I the great Captain Usopp will help you." I smiled and led the way down to the beach.

"It isn't a lot, but I couldn't carry it all myself" I said and got into my dinghy. Usopp followed me. Let's see. Old shirt, shoes, RIP box, purse and the dress.

"What's that for?" Usopp said. He had two bits of wood in his hands. I took them off him.

"They're makeshift weapons" I told him.

"And this?" Now he held the chain I brought with me from orange town.

"Also a weapon." I told him, and dumped the nunchaku back in his arms. I lifted up the rest of the stuff out of the boat, and walked up the beach towards the town, Usopp running to catch up.

The room Kaya had organized for me was in an inn in town. klahadore had told her that the guest rooms in the mansion were in no state to sleep in, so she payed for a room here. I dumped all my stuff on the bed and indicated Usopp to do likewise. I closed the door and went to inspect the bathroom. It was spacious, with a toilet and shower, and the tiled were different shades of blue. I washed my face and when to find Usopp. He was sitting on my bed peering at the box. He looked up when he saw me and asked:

"Who died?" I took the box off him

"No one, at least no one I know. I found this on an island I was stranded on." I told him

"What's inside?" he asked in an awestruck voice

"Dunno." I carefully peeled the lid off, and peered inside, Usopp hanging over my shoulder. I was looking at a little cloth bag. I pulled it out and opened it, dropping the box on the floor. Inside was a small book, no more than two inches wide, with a strange half-moon symbol on the cover. I tried reading it, but long exposure to saltwater had made the writing illegible.

I picked up the box and was about to put everything back inside when I noticed something taped to the bottom of the box. A small key. the bow was unmarked in any way, but the blade was bent into a complex spiralling shape. This wouldn't open any lock I knew. it probably belonged to a treasure chest or special safe somewhere.

I put it and the book in my purse, then threw the box aside.

"You sure don't own much" usopp said.

"How did you find us without a compass?" i smiled and said

"For me the sky is a compass." Usopp looked at me and shrugged.

"The great Captain Usopp doesn't need a compass either. He has one in his head!" I laughed.

"Shouldn't we head back to Kaya's? She's probably waiting." We left the inn and headed for the manor.

* * *

**Is anyone reading this? I haven't got any reviews since chapter one...**


	9. Pirates and Heartbreak

Here comes another chappie, sorry for the long break.

* * *

Merry, Kaya's other butler, greeted me at the gate. Usopp left to sneak in, as klahadore had ordered all servants to throw him out if they saw him.

"Hello, kaya is waiting for you. She seems rather excited about something." I nodded and walked past him into the mansion. Kaya greeted me when I opened her bedroom boor.

"Ro! look at what I bought for you!" I walked in, and stared. Her bed was absolutely covered in bags from all sorts of shops. A lot of them were clothes shop, some came from paper stores, and I swear I saw a vet - bag in there somewhere.

"kaya.. I don't have space for all that. my boat is very small."

"Doesn't matter. What doesn't fit you can pick up later." I stepped up to her bed.

"What is this stuff anyway?" I asked, picking up a bag and peering inside.

"Just essentials. I didn't think you would own much, so I thought fitting you would be a small apology. I looked at the fortune in bags.

"I told you I didn't judge you, didn't I?"

"Here." She handed me a paper bag with a big pencil on the front. Inside was a wad of charkhole

paper, and a set of artists pencils. I looked them over. They were very fine quality.

"You told me in your letter that you like drawing, especially the night sky." I picked up another bag with the same emblem. Normal paper and rulers. The next bag held photo paper and tracing paper.

"You really shouldn't have." I said.

"Don't worry too much. It's the least I could do for an old friend"

"I'm not that old." I mumbled, still looking at the big pile of stuff. I went through the rest. sunglasses, trousers, jackets, shirts, there was literally everything. Finally I hit a bottle of hair bleach.

"Huh?" I looked at kaya.

"You said you looked just like a sister of yours. You complained about it quite loudly, so I thought; how about a hair color change." I smiled. Typical kaya.

"I can't accept all this. It's too much." kaya opened her mouth. "But, you're right, I don't own anything, so I can't decline every thing. I'll take the colorizer." Kaya went stubborn again, and in the end I had three bags of new clothes, all the drawing material, the sunglasses AND the colorizer.

"I'm not taking anymore." I told kaya, who was trying to get me to take another jacket.

"I don't have more space." I sat down on her bed, pushing aside the bags.

"kaya, tell me about usopp. Why does klahadore hate him so much?" I asked. "He's always talking about how his lies will corrupt you, but it's obvious that that isn't the case"

"I'm not sure. klahadore has always had a thing against pirates, and Ussop's dad is one. before, he would let Ussop in for a while, but there last months he's grown stricter and stricter, now he doesn't even want me seeing him."

" Do you trust Klahadore?"

"Of course I do. He's been taking care of me for years!" I sighed and leaned back against the wall. A rustling sound komind from the other side of the window caught my attention.

"Kaya, romeo's outside." kaya jumped and opened the window for Usopp.

"Hello rowan, kaya, I've got another adventure I have to tell you about. Listen to this..." I zoned out. kaya's presents made me realize something. I couldn't stay here. kaya was too kind, and although I really like her, her constant nagging was starting to get on my nerves. Where to go? First, I thought, i should head back to the baratie and pay my debt. I didn't doubt Zeff would find and murder me if I didn't come back soon. kaya seemed fine, if slightly depressed, and i was no help here. I wondered how Kevin was doing, if Mary was cooking, right now, and when Sam's wedding was gonna be. I realized that I would have to head back home. No matter how much of a cage Freisa was, my family lived there. People needed and missed me there. It was a depressing thought. I decided to stay here another week or so, relishing my freedom, then another month on the baratie, before I would let reality return Stone Rowan to the shadows. I already knew I would miss this.

"... so I used two giant hammers to smash the cage he was stuck in, and then sailed on." Usopp's story was finished. The sun had sunk. Me and Usopp bade Kaya farewell and returned to our respective lodgings.

When I reached the inn, I stayed outside a bit. I pulled out one of the sheets kaya gave me and used the rulers and compass to draw a grid on it. Then I pulled a pencil, looked at the sky, closed my eyes and let my hand skid across the page.

(a pair of dinghy's, between orange town and gecko islands. general POV)

"There's no way we can survive the grandline like this. Our ship isn't equipped enough." A woman with orange hair informed the two boys on deck with her. "We also need a bigger crew."

"You're right. I'm tired of eating fruit. We need some meat. Yosh. We need a cook and a musician." A straw hatted guy said.

"A musician?! Seriously?" The green head laughed

"That's not what I was talking about. There are many dangerous pirates looking for the one piece. With these ships we won't stand a chance." the girl glared at the boys. "There's a small inhabited island south of here, It would be best if we found a good boat there." She peered at a map.

"Ok, let's go eat some meat!" Straw hat said.

"Don't forget Sake."

"You guys..." The boat sailed south, towards - spoiler alert - gecko islands.

Back with rowan's POV

"Pirates! Everyone run! Pirates! Pirates, at the coast!" usopp ran past me on his daily scream through the village.

"hello" I shouted after him. Then I returned to the sky map I'd drawn yesterday. I carefully named another constellation, connecting the stars like a big Join-the-dots. Finally I wrote the day, place and time on the sheet and rolled it up. Then I stood up and started walking after Usopp, flicking my cut and colored hair out of my face. Wondering what color it was now? I'll tell you. Green. How bleached black-red hair turns green, I have no idea. Whatever it was that caused the change, I was stuck with a seaweed head.

A person raced towards me.

"Catch me if you can!" I stepped aside as Usopp dashed past me, pursued by the villagers. I broke into a run, easily keeping up with the liar. behind us the villagers roared but usopp laughed it off, and I smiled. I was gonna miss this a lot. We scrambled up at tree and watched the villagers race past under us. I lifted my hand and high fived usopp.

"Ah there he is." We looked down and saw two children under the tree.

"Oh, it's you guys." Ussop said.

"Good morning, captain Usopp, first mate Rowan." At some point during the week, usopp and his pirate gang had decided I was their first mate. I found it cute, and agreed to be that while I was here.

"The Usopp pirate crew is here." one of the boys said, pointing his wooden sword into the air. Usopp jumped off the tree.

"Pepper, Carrot, just you two today. Where's Onion?" I jumped after down after him. We heard screaming in the disatce and all four of us turned to look.

"It's horrible, horrible!" Onion ran up the road towards us, eyes wide.

"It's horrible! Pirates are here. There's a boat headed towards our village!" Usopp and the kids looked at each other.

"It was a lie." usopp told the boy. I looked at his face. He didn't look like he was lying. The only other green head I knew flew into my mind. It couldn't be.. nah, then they'd have followed me all the way from morgan's island. That much coincidence would be crazy.

"It's true!" Onion said "This is bad!"

"Oh no, time for my snacks!" Usopp said and sprinted off.

"Don't escape!" The trio shouted, irritated by his cowardice.

"Captain, didn't you want to be a real pirate?! How can a real pirate be afraid of other pirates?"

"I saw the mark of buggy the clown!" Onion whimpered. Buggy? Wasn't buggy at orange town? And didn't the strawhats take care of him? this must be some border patrol. If that was the case, I was sure we would be able to get rid of them.

"Buggy the clown? I'd better-" I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck before he could run again.

"You'd better come with me and get armed." I dragged him towards the inn. the others followed behind.

"I could only make out three people." Onion told us. Only three? That really sounded like border patrol. Suddenly Usopp stopped complaining and stood up.

"Only three? OK, the Usopp pirates are gonna protect the village. People follow me. He turned and ran towards the coast. I ran into the inn, grabbed my nunchaku and followed.

I found the rest of the crew huddled behind a bush, near the cliff at the coast.

"So how many?" I asked pepper.

"Three, two men and one woman." A woman? Buggy hadn't seemed the type to agree to woman pirates.

"We're going to scare them by making them think there are hundreds of us. hopefully they'll run away." I nodded.

"If push comes to shove, you get onion and carrot out of here. me and the captain will deal with them. if their real pirates, you aren't be strong enough to deal with them yet. can I trust you to get out of the way?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"If it looks like we're about to lose, two of you help us, and one of you goes to kaya's. She will be able to help. Is that OK?" pepper nodded, if reluctantly. While we were chatting, we had been busy propping up pirate flags. Usopp had been addressing the pirates.

"It's a lie." A woman called."See he admitted it." Our plan failed. Not that it had much chance of success anyway. I gripped the two bits of wood and nodded to pepper. Then I slowly crept forward through the undergrowth. I had to see who I was gonna end up fighting.

"A pirate who uses pachinko. I've never heard of such a thing." The woman continued. I ignored her and shuffled on. I heard a lot of screaming. Probably Usopp.

"Since you mentioned pistols, bet your life on it. It's not a tool to scare people." A new voice spoke. Definitely male. I stopped moving. Shlick. The sound of a sword being drawn.

"the person who stands before you, is a real pirate."a third person. I froze. My breathing stopped. I knew that voice. I had fricken nightmares about that bloody voice. But who was the girl? As far as I knew, they were only two guys. But there was no mistaking that voice, and now that I thought about is, I knew the other male voice too. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. Then laughter echoed across the deathly silent clearing.

"I just repeated what someone said." Luffy told Usopp. "The pirate I deeply respect, Shanks." Great, another guy I didn't know.

"You know red haired shanks? That great pirate!"

"mhm. Yasopp, isn't it, the name of your father." I heard crashes as Usopp fell down the cliff. I was now close enough to the edge that I could see the straw hat.

"yes, yasopp is my father's name, but how do you know that?" i decided the danger was over and retreated. I didn't want Zoro recognizing me. I had enough trouble as it was.

I decided to head for kaya's. I ran to the mansion and rang the bell. Klahadore opened up. "Sorry, but I cannot let you in." He said when he saw me. "You spend so much time with the liar that I am afraid you are a bad influence on the miss. Please leave." I stared at him.

"I'm leaving in a week anyway. Bear with it till then." I told him.

"Sorry, miss's health comes first." he said and closed the door. I shrugged and snuck in anyway. Not even a minute later I was eating cookies together with kaya.

"Why did you come by the window?" she asked.

"klahadore wouldn't let me in." i said and took another biscuit. "He spouted something about me hanging around Usopp too much."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I grabbed a handful and stuffed them in my mouth. Then someone knocked at the door.

"Shit!" In a panic I jumped up and slid under the bed. Hopefully this would go quickly.

"I shall make you some tea to go with your medicine" I could hear him pouring hot water.

"Klahadore, I want to see Usopp." Kaya told him. Hidden under the bed, I shook my head. he isn't gonna let you. Sorry.

"Not this again." the butler answered.

"It'll be fine, I only want to talk to him." kaya, he won't let you.

"You cannot. That man is the biggest liar of the village." He sighed as if he were regretting the need for this. false bastard.

"His lies are too much of a shock for a weak young lady like you."

"But.."

"No. Now, I will leave your medicine here." I breathed out as he walked towards the door.

"Stingy" He stopped.

"I'm Ok with stingy. No means no." Then he left. And, guess who arrived half a minute later? Usopp. It makes me laugh how easily me and him could outwit kaya's guards and servants.

A stone bounced against the window, Kaya flung it open, completely disregarding me who had just climbed to my feet only to have my head bashed in by a window.

"usopp!" She beamed. I went out like a light.

Next thing I know something heavy, I mean really heavy hits me in the chest. And warm. Wait. What the fuck? Warm and heavy? something sharp poked me in the leg. I don't think I need to tell you what went through my head then. Heavy, warm, with something pointy attached? (Not Usopp's nose.) Hell I freaked. Screaming, I pushed him off me, then I opened my eyes - and screamed some more. I knew him. He happened to have the same color hair as the stuff I despise. Zoro stood in Kaya's bedroom, rubbing his head.

"Are you o.k?" A delicate voice asked. Kaya.

I needed to stop screaming, which was hard as hell cause my imagination was causing me to turn out panic hormones at a rate of a million a minute. Breathe, I told my self, and think this through. Zoro had been on top of me. That thought caused my mind to blank. At least the screaming stopped. Now I could take in more of my surroundings, beyond green hair. Kaya was peering at something outside, dunno what, and Zoro looked bored, with on hand on his head the other over his swords. Wait swords. Something poking me. All the adrenaline fled my body and my knees buckled. Zoro moved forward to catch me, but I pushed his hands away. Hell, I really didn't need that now. Kaya turned and looked at me.

"Ro? What happened?" How the hell did she not notice the screaming? Unless it was all in my head... Nope, not going there.

"Nothing." I told her and walked/hobbled over to the window. Outside, I saw Luffy and the girl at the beach. From the cracks in the ground, they must've fallen into here from a crazy height. So that's how Zoro... I felt a shiver down my spine. Better not think about that just yet.

"Cool! A girl with green hair!" Luffy said when he saw me. Then he said "Zoro!" I whirled around and stared at the demon. He had walked over to the window and was looking at his Captain. While I watched, he jumped over me and kaya and out the window. I was about to wtf him, when Klahadore in his ridiculous shoes came along.

"You there, what are you doing there?" I hissed when I saw the butler. Not wanting to be caught without an escape route, I jumped down after Zoro.

"You are trespassing and causing trouble here." I saw Kaya want to say something and shook my head at her. As much as I hated to admit it, the man was right, sort of.

"Who is this guy?" Luffy asked. I shook my head again.

"I would like all of you to leave this are at once. or do you have anything to say." He said it in a tone that showed he wasn't gonna listen if we did.

"Yeah, we would like -" I clamped my hand over luffy's mouth to stop him from talking.

"He won't listen." I told the straw hat. Silently I added 'And I don't trust him. At all.'

"usopp! I hear rumors about you all the time. You are pretty famous in the village." Usopp dragged himself out from behind the tree trunk.

"Really?"

"You have faced so many types of danger before. That is really something in someone so young." Usopp was not standing on a tree branch, chest sticking out.

"You may call me captain Usopp. That will help spread my name around." I realized I should've just left Luffy to his own devices and killed Usopp. This butler gave me worse and worse vibes. The way he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose set me on edge for some reason.

"captain, eh." I shuddered at the man's tone of voice.

"I've heard stories about your father."

"What?" usopp asked, all posing forgotten. my teeth clenched. I was pretty sure I knew where this was going.

"klahadore, stop this!" kaya said. She understood too.

"You are just the son of a low class pirate." Beside me, Luffy changed. He lowered his hat and peered at the asshole with dark eyes. Even I felt my eyes slitting. Although I shared some of klahadore's view on pirates, what he was doing now was way below the belt.

"although anything you do won't be much of a surprise, please stop pestering the young lady."

"You called my father a low-class pirate?"

"You come from a completely different world from the young lady. Do you want money?" my blood heated with every word that left his mouth. I could live with people badmouthing pirates. I was almost as bad as the butler in that sense, but the one thing i couldn't stand was... I actually wasn't that sure why I was so pissed at the man. It reminded me of the incident in the cage. In some, un-livid part of my brain I made a note to think on that later. Now I needed to concentrate on self-control. If the incident with the broken bars were any indication, I lost most of it when I was pissed like this.

"klahadore,that's enough." Kaya screeched. I had the overwhelming urge to rush forward and strangle the bastard. The longer this went on, the more my control crumpled.

"Apologise to Usopp!" She ordered, hanging half out of the window.

"Kaya, that's dangerous." There goes Romeo.

"Why should I apologize to such a barbaric man, young lady?" A hand clamped onto my shoulder. Turning, I saw it was Zoro. I was sort of grateful to the man. his hand was a constant reminder of his presence, and pretty much drowned my anger in fear. It's arguable whether fear is better than anger, but atleast I didn't want to strangle anyone anymore.

"I am only speaking the truth. You must hate your father who abandoned your mother to look for treasure." Klahadore had better shut up soon. luffy was looking more and more serious, if not angry, after every insult the butler flung at Usopp.

"You'd better shut up about my father!" Usopp jumped off the tree and in front of the bastard, shaking with rage.

"Why are you so agitated? You can't expect anything else for a pirate." usopp ran forward and hit him in the face.

"Shut up. I'm proud of my father, that he's following his dream as a pirate! He's a brave warrior of the sea."

"Hmpf. You're pretty naive if you believe pirate's are brave. However this does prove that barbaric blood flows within you. You lie and resort to violence when something annoys you. You get close to the young lady to get her wealth."

"What? I.."

"Whether or not you have any ulterior motives, that you're father is a pirate is proof enough!" Usopp swung out to hit again, when kaya said:

"Don't! don't use violence again!" usopp froze.

"Klahadore isn't a bad person. He's doing this for me, He's ... overprotective of me."

"Get out of here. Don't ever come to this house again."

"I got it. I'll leave." He walked past the butler and out of the garden.

"usopp.." kaya whispered, heartbroken, hand pressed to her chest.

"You bastard! our captain isn't that sort of person! Take it back!" The Usopp pirates raged.

"You bastard! get me if you want!" Luffy shouted, apparently as angry as the vegetables. Zoro let go of me to hold onto his raging captain. I quickly scrambled up the tree. Someone would have to keep Kaya company.

Klahadore peered at the pirates, apparently only now remembering them.

"You should all leave at once." The Luffy's crew scarpered, as did Usopp's with a little prompting from me. The butler turned and entered the mansion, while I clambered over through the window.

kaya didn't even acknowledge me. She was staring at the spot Usopp and klahadore had fought moments before. Eyes dry, hand pressed to her chest. I sat down next to her as silent support. Minutes flew past. kaya didn't even blink.

"I won't see him again." she whispered finally.

"he won't come and i can't go! I wanna hear his stories!" The dams finally broke, and I held kaya in a iron hug, letting her cry on my shoulder.

"Girl, it isn't the end of the world. Usopp can't come visit you, so you'll just have to become strong and visit him!"

"M Maybe he c, could write letters, and you c, could smuggle them to me." She said between sobs.

"I would love to, but I need to leave for home soon. Besides, klahadore also forbid me from being here. Just calm down and be strong." I said soothingly while stroking her back. Ages later her sobs had dissipated to the occasional hiccup and coughing fit. I was hypnotically patting her head, head on her shoulder. A knock on the door woke me up. Kaya didn't react at all.

"I need to go. I'll write." kaya nodded and I jumped out the window. I think she was gonna be OK now.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap. Janee


End file.
